


voices.

by kcrasuu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Panic Attacks, basically it’s the voices futaba heard before they changed her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcrasuu/pseuds/kcrasuu
Summary: It’s your fault! That’s what that very familiar voice tells her every few minutes.
Kudos: 3





	voices.

Voices.

They surround her wherever she is. They close in on her and feel no remorse while she curls up and cries to try and calm down the aching in her head. They call her things like burden, or murderer, and she endures it. Because what else can she do?

She’s tired. She wants a break from constantly having to listen to people she does and doesn’t know tell her she’s these horrible things. Her eyes are constantly dry from crying out her sorrows, because she has no other way to deal. She lets herself feel pain, but she deserves it. Afterall, she killed her mother. She is a murderer. She was a burden to her mother, and that’s why she died. It’s your fault! That’s what that very familiar voice tells her almost every few minutes. 

It’s not like she doesn’t know. Having been told the same sentence for the past two years, she’s accepted it. It was her fault. Maybe she shouldn’t have bugged Wakaba so much, she should have been patient like she said. She would have finished her work, then Wakaba would have played with her. But she just kept going, and she drove her to-- 

She placed her headphones over her ears and shut her eyes tight. They felt louder today than any other time. She turned her music up and tried to drown out the sounds, but it never worked. It never had. 

She’s tired, and she can’t do anything about it.

But they can.

She opened her eyes to see the group of teenagers she had contacted. They spoke to Sojiro briefly before he left and made his way back to their house. But he left her letter. 

The group sat down and looked over to the news, then the blonde with pigtails looked down to her phone and read something aloud. 

Finally getting to the good part, the frizzy haired boy, she identified as their leader, opened the envelope. She pulled out her phone and a small grin appeared on her face as she whipped her nose. 

Maybe, she’s finally found someone who can help.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a discord rp audition but i really liked it so i thought i’d share


End file.
